


The Angel and the Bee

by CallMeBas



Series: Little Cassie [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Castiel is hit with a curse. Now a toddler, Sam and Deans comfortable evening plan of eating and driving goes out the window.Pure fluff, mostly dad Sam.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Little Cassie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Angel and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Half hour of writing and no proofreading. You're welcome

The hunt was supposed to be simple. And it was. They'd burned the bones, planning on sticking around for an extra few days to calm down. They skipped to the town a half hour away, stayed there and kept an eye on the news. Far enough they wouldn't be recognized, close enough they could go back if needed. 

And after three days with no incident, Dean informed Sam and Castiel they would be heading out after dinner. 

Things never went this well for the Winchesters. 

So it only made sense that they were jumped by a witch. Because that was just their luck. 

She tossed something at Sam - Castiel jumped in front of him - and Dean ganked the bitch.

After the initial shock, Dean's "Cas!" Wrung out through the air. 

Sam looked at the pile of clothes left behind, trenchcoat laid over like some blanket. 

Breathing hard, both brothers almost missed the small, "Dee?" That emerged from the pile. A small, childlike voice. 

Making eye contact, they both dove towards the pile, pulling clothes. Why did Cas wear so many clothes?

Lifting the suit jacket, a small head of dark hair popped up. 

"...Cas?"

"Wha' happen?" The small voice asked. "Is Cas." He nodded, as an afterthought.

"You got hit by a witch and now you're a toddler, by the looks of it."

As if checking, the tiny angel looked down at himself, mouth in an adorable little o shape. 

"Alright, legs get out of here. Police is bound to be here soon after a gunshot." Sam spoke, moving to assess the bundle that was Cas. 

"Okay, well, uh. You lift him, I'll grab his clothes?" Dean supplied, Castiel still assessing himself. 

Sam nodded, grabbing Cas under his arms and lifting him out the bundle. Naked. Of course. 

Dean snorted and handed the shirt over, Sam one handedly wrapping him up as best he could, "I'll fix it when we get to the car."

Back in Baby, Dean tossed the clothes on the back seat, Sam up front and wrapping the shirt around the newfound toddler. 

"This is just what we need." Dean grumbled, speeding off. 

"I no fee' g'ace, 'Am."

The taller Winchester looked down, "What was that, buddy?"

"G'ace gone." His bottom lip trembled, eyes filling with tears. 

"Your grace is gone?"

That seemed to tip him over the edge, and he sobbed. Sam let instincts take over, kissing his head and holding him close, "It's okay, Cas. We'll fix it, I promise. Okay? Sam will fix it, sweet angel."

Dean payed no mind to his brothers words, driving onward. 

"No fix, 'Am." He mumbled, but stopped crying. Sam tilted his head back. 

"Well, if you're human, and a very little human, we're going to need things for you. Food and clothes for starters. You know how old you are, kiddo?"

Castiel looked up with his hand in his mouth, eyes wide with tears. 

"No older than two. I'd say he was even under a year if he wasn't talking," Dean spoke, eyes glancing over to them every now and then. 

"Maybe he's just talking because it was a skill he already had or something?" 

Dean nodded, "Quite possibly. He's pretty small. We can test out his movement when we get back, that should help us." Eyes back on the road, the car delved into comfortable silence, besides the odd babble from Castiel, seemingly amused by his hand. 

Pulling in to some motel in the middle of nowhere, Dean left first to get a key, wanting Cas in the warm car for as long as possible. 

In the room, Dean set all the bags down. 

"First things first. Got any teeth?"

Cas grinned up, revealing his four front teeth, "Not many, kiddo." 

Sam shuffled pit the bathroom, "Made any deductions?"

"Well, he's got four teeth. I don't really wanna try mobility stuff while he's wearing the shirt, it could be a bit difficult."

"Alright, one of us run to the store to grab some clothes and food he can eat. I saw a Walmart down the street." 

Dean nodded, "I'll go. He seems a little more comfortable with you." He pointed down at the toddler (baby?) who was trying and failing to shuffle over to Sam.

He snorted and scooped him up, delighted with the giggle he let out. 

"Why don't you try and see what he remembers?" And with that, Dean left. 

"And then there was two. Okay then, what do you remember?" 

"Cas an'el. Am an Dee hun'ers!"

"That's right! You're an angel, Sam and Dean are hunters. Do you remember anything else?"

"Cas go' Dee 'ell! Mm," he trailed off for a second, "Lopalips. 'Am wen' 'ell." 

Sam nodded, "Cas got Dean from hell, apocalypse and then Sam went to hell?"

Giving a nod, he continued, "Mon'er! Bla' in me. Tory wi' Dee a' 'Enny."

"Monsters in you?" At the nod he continued, "And you went somewhere with Dean and...?"

"Tory! Enny A 'pire!"

"Benny the vampire?" Nod, "I'm going to assume you're talking about purgatory then?" Another nod.

"What happened after that?"

"Um um," his little brow creased, "Bun'er! An hun'."

"Bunker and hunting, well done!"

He clapped at the praise, and Dean shuffled back in, "Fucking hell I hate Walmart." 

"Baby in the room, Dean." Sam chided lightly, "He remembers most everything, just a little more simplified I think." 

"So, he's like, if an ultra smart baby was injected with Cas' memories?" He began unpacking food, a few jars and milk on the side as well as burger and fries, unpacked from a seperate bag. 

"Basically. What'd you buy?" 

"Ah. So I got kiddo here baby food and cows milk. I didn't understand the formula shit and its hella expensive, should be fine. Picked us up burger and fries, with extra fries because I know babies can suck on them. Then diaper shit and clothes, really. Oh and a bottle. Think that's all."

Sam nodded, helping him unpack, "Look at this Cas, first flannel. You're an official Winchester." 

He giggled, and despite his exhaustion Sam smiled too. 

"Oh yeah, I got these," Dean spoke up, pulling a stuffed bee and double packet of pacifiers out the bag. 

The baby was entrapped by the bee, eyes practically shining. "You want it, buddy?"

He gave no reply, but Sam still reached over and took it from Dean, "What do you say, angel?"

He turned a grin to Dean, "A oo!" Before squeezing the bee between himself and Sam, babbling quietly. 

"Is it just me, or is he getting more babylike?" 

"I don't think so, he's just getting excited."

With a hum, they continued unpacking, which really didn't take long. He had two babygrows and two days outfits, as well as socks and a jacket. And a pair of tiny boots Dean probably shouldn't of wasted thirty dollars on, when he didn't even know if they were the correct size (or if Cas could actually walk). Thankfully he was great at eyeballing and they only looked a little too big. 

"Everything is twelve to fifteen months, so it should fit him."

"Alright, I'm starving. Let's eat." 

Just as Dean finished, he heard a small pitter patter sound, looking over at Sam. A suspicious wet line was going down his side and dripping onto the floor. 

"I'll diaper him first." Sam half smiled, Cas still none the wiser. 

"I'll get his food ready." Dean couldn't help but snicker, watching as Sam waited for the dripping to stop, and then laying Cas down on the bed, who did not go down without a whine. 

Stripping his flannel and shirt underneath off, glad at least his jeans had escaped the wet, he tossed them to the floor with the now slightly yellowed shirt Castiel was just wearing. 

"I've never done this before kiddo so you gotta work with me here," Sam explained, and the baby nodded despite not really paying attention. 

He started by wiping him down, (and then wiping his own side down), before lofting him onto a diaper and picking up the cream and powder, applying the cream first. Once he was powdered and taped up, Sam looked for pyjamas. 

"Leave him naked, Sammy. He's got jar stuff and he'll probably get it everywhere. Also, I'm a little bit of a dumbass and I forgot to buy spoons so I don't know how he's eating the jar stuff."

He handed over the jar, and Sam decided he should probably leave a shirt off as it seemed he'd be getting messy too. 

Sitting at the rickety table, he situated Cas on his lap and handed him some fries to suck on while he wolfed his food. 

Once most of his food was done, he picked up the jar and twisted the top off. 

"How are we gonna do this, huh?" 

After a few seconds and some whines from Cas, Sam just stuck his finger in and scooped some of the food into the babies mouth. 

"That works." 

He ignored Dean's laughing. He was very correct in the fact that babies were incredibly messy. 

After cleaning both of them off again, Sam got Cas dressed in pyjamas, ready to drop. He didn't bother removing his jeans as he laid in bed, Dean handing him the warmed bottle of milk. Cas latched on and was asleep before he'd finished half of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna write a second chapter for this? Idk
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
